


A Drop of Silver

by Writer_ish



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Demigods, Fantasy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Treasure Hunting, Wing AU, but there is still action, more tags to come, pretty slow paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_ish/pseuds/Writer_ish
Summary: Longing for an adventure away from the monotony of Whale Island, Gon finds himself in the company of two strangers looking for a pair of rubies named the Scarlet Eyes. With nothing to lose, Gon packs whatever he can carry an accompanies them through lush jungles, navigates major cities, and explores ancient temples. Along the way Gon sets out to find what he truly wants in this life that has be given to him. Only through new encounters does he begin to believe that although fate never put him on a set path, it would connect him to another through an invisible yet unbreakable bond.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Nanika & Alluka Zoldyck
Kudos: 4





	A Drop of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first actual fanfic! (we don't talk about I Will Always Return lol) Nevertheless this is my first attempt at writing something serious because I genuinely hated the way I used to write. So luckily I took some writing classes (and by classes I mean one lmao) and I've come back with more knowledge and something I'm actually proud of posting. It's gonna be short, somewhere along the lines of a novella, so it's only gonna be around 4-5 chapters. Let's hope my hard work has paid off!
> 
> Quick context points before we start!
> 
> \- Ging is mentioned but he isn't Gon's main reason for wanting to leave Whale Island. It's mentioned that he left but it isn't implied that he left to be an explorer or hunter.
> 
> \- In this fic, the Scarlet Eyes are a pair of gemstones instead of actual eyes. I won't spoil what they mean to Kurapika but he is determined to attain them at all costs.
> 
> \- All characters relatively the same age in cannon (Gon and Killua are 13, Kurapika is 18, and Leorio is 20) but Leorio will be an actual doctor in this fic (he's been in training since he was young) 
> 
> \- Some of the characters might be a little OOC for narrative purposes but I'll try to keep them as cannon as possible.
> 
> I'll add more context points throughout this fic in the top notes if I need to, so if you are a bit confused be sure to check first. Nevertheless I'll do my best to not be overly convoluted in my storytelling. But with that out of the way, I present to you: A Drop of Silver! 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> ~Writer_ish

Gon stared up at the clouds breathing deeply. Opening his eyes he furrowed his brows hoping they would somehow give him the answers he was looking for, or at the very least do something a little bit interesting. Instead they simply rolled by, billowing and puffing up larger than before. No storm was coming, not today at least. Gon frowned, sitting up from the position he was lying in, he was seated in one of the few fields Whale Island had. It was on the northern side just below Tail Mountain, tall stalks of grass grew in droves and wildflowers were littered in small patches, their little petal dresses inked with indigo, amber, and carmine. Honeybees tumbled about collecting the pollen and small animals could be heard rummaging in the grass. Gon swore he could even hear the ants and ladybugs crawling. Sighing he stood up stretching his arms over his head, his threadbare linen shorts and tunic rustling in the wind. 

No point in idling here waiting for something to happen. Maybe he could go fishing? No, he already went fishing today. He skipped down to the docks that morning asking the old fishermen if he could help out today, even if it was just bringing in the nets. Luckily for him they let him onto their boats and gave him a sturdy line telling him to keep it straight as to entice the bigger fish. Following their orders he obediently held the line straight staring down into the deep cobalt depths of the sea, barely blinking or breathing. Eventually when the midday sun had reached its peak and the old fishermen were ready to pull in their haul, a massive marlin took a bite of Gon’s bait. Screaming and tugging the boy battled with the marlin for a brief moment before he managed to pull it up all by himself. The old men were shocked as it usually took a team of men to pull a marlin out of the water while a 12 year old boy handled a marlin all by himself, especially one of this size. The marlin was easily twice the length of Gon and was about twice as thick as him too. Pulling it into the dock the merchants and sailors surrounded their fishing boat and marvelled at the catch, none of them believing a word the fishermen were saying about Gon reeling it in all by himself. Still the fishermen shook Gon’s hand and gave him the belly meat to take home to his Aunt Mito. She was thrilled and Gon could tell she didn’t believe a word he said either but still patted his head and told him she’d make something extra special for dinner tonight. Sighing once more Gon made his way over to the edge of the field where it gave way into the forest he might as well start looking for Konta to see if he could play, taking off his tunic he tied it into a makeshift basket and began picking wild raspberries and cherries to take as a snack. Then pinching and clearing his nose, he began to follow the scent of his wild companion. 

Some time in the evening, Gon returned to his Aunt Mito’s house covered in dirt. Twigs stuck out of his hair and berry juice stained the front of his tunic. He had fun romping around with Konta that afternoon, they wrestled, took dirt baths, and shared the berries Gon brought, but it had all felt dull. Almost like it was a chore. He came back to the house more bored than when he left. However this didn’t stop his Aunt Mito scolding him and ushering him into a bath and a clean change of clothes. Now at the dinner table Gon blew on his yellow rice with beans and his Aunt and Grandma chewed on the marlin and fried bananas. Chicken stew and salad sat in the middle of the table while pumpkin flan waited in the fridge for dessert. Despite the comforting aroma and the warm food settling in his stomach, Gon couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated, or maybe just sad. Resting his cheek on his hands he stared blankly at the food in front of him, scowling a little.

“Gon quit picking at your food and eat, it should be cool by now,” his Aunt Mito piped up from her spot in front of him. Gon hadn’t even realized he was nudging the food around his plate.

“Sorry Aunt Mito,” he half-heartedly mumbled while shovelling more rice into his mouth. She gave him that look that all mothers give when they suspect something is wrong. Her eyes squinted slightly, her brows furrowed, and her mouth was drawn into a thin line. Gon braced himself for the inevitable ‘are you okay?’ question. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked. Close enough.

“No Aunt Mito, nothing is wrong I’m just a bit tired”

“Really? I guess you did play with that foxbear all day. But marlin and yellow rice is your favourite and you’ve hardly touched your food,” she pushed. Gon felt the hot pressure of anger beginning to well up inside him, why couldn’t she just drop it?

“I’m okay Aunt Mito I really am,” Gon gritted out his voice surprisingly calm. 

“Then why do I have a feeling you’re lying to me?” 

“I’m not lying Aunt Mito that's just how you feel,”

“Is it really so bad to feel concerned over you?” she asked, her voice beginning to rise.

“I never said that!” Gon snapped back feeling satisfied at his Aunt’s audible pause as she had to think her words over. 

“I think you need a new outlet, maybe you should get out more,”

“Get out more? All I do is go out Aunt Mito! You tell me to go explore the world and find purpose but you’re the one keeping me trapped on this stupid island!” Gon felt himself yell but it sounded distant, like his mind knew where this was going and was too tired to deal with it, so instead just started to numb so he wouldn’t feel it. 

“Now wait a minute—” 

“Why won’t you let me go? Is it about my dad? Will you keep me here forever?” Gon screamed, doing everything he could to hurt his Aunt Mito. She started yelling again but Gon pushed his chair back with an audible scrape and was already stomping up the stairs and slamming his door. He paced around his room not knowing whether he wanted to punch something or cry, and in the end he laid in his bed while staring at the wall. For a couple of minutes he thought of nothing, just trying to will his anger to go away. Then he replayed the argument over in his head over and over again like a broken record. That's when he began to cry. Hot angry tears spilled over his cheeks and onto his bleached bed sheets as small shudders and sobs raked throughout his body. He felt wronged yet guilty, angry yet satisfied, cornered yet safe. It was all so confusing yet he didn’t know what to do so he gripped his bed sheets and willed his tears to stop. After some time there was the clatter of plates and the sound of running water downstairs. Then there was talking along with a faint sound of crying. Gon covered his ears. 

More minutes passed, they were slow and thick like molasses but eventually there was a knock at the door. He didn’t answer, instead choosing to remain in his bed. The door opened and small yet heavy steps entered into his bedroom. The _clink_ of a plate being set on his nightstand is what made him turn towards the intruder. 

“Why so sad my love?” His Grandma asked.

“I’m not _s-sad_ ,” Gon hated when his voice shook like that.

“You and I both know that's a lie,” she said, the mattress dipping as she sat on it. Gon could feel her smirking as well. “Come downstairs and eat with us, Mito made pumpkin flan to celebrate you catching that marlin remember?” 

“Neither of you believe I caught that marlin,” Gon scoffed.

“Mito doesn’t, but I do,” she said. Gon looked at her and saw the twinkle in her eyes, that meant she was telling the truth, and Gon felt the corners of his lips upturn. That was short lived however.

“Why is Aunt Mito such a hypocrite?” Gon asked, the frown returning to his face.

“That’s a big word for a 13 year old,” his Grandma chuckled.

“Shut up, that doesn’t answer my question Grandma,” he glares. And at that, she only laughs.

“Ha! Isn’t it obvious? It's because she loves you Gon,” she replies like it’s a universal truth. And Gon felt a new wave of tears coming.

“But—” he starts.

“But she’s a hypocrite because she became a mother at the same age as you are now, she didn’t know how to raise you. As a matter of fact, she was still growing just like you,” she explained. Gon felt himself mulling this over when a bitter thought came to his mind.

“If she wasn't ready, then why did she take me in? Why didn’t she give me up to an orphanage on the mainland or something? At least then I’d be free,” at this remark Gon was expecting a sigh or a witty comment. What he wasn’t expecting was a swift and painful chop to the head.

“Ow! What was that for?” he whined holding the crown of his head.

“You have to be really selfish if you'd rather be a free beggar on the street than live a confined comfortable life with your family!” his Grandma chastised.

“Huh?!” 

“Mito may have not been ready to raise you, but she gave you everything she could. She dropped out of school and got a job working at the harbour to make money so you could at least have warm food on the table, clean water to drink, and a pair of shoes to walk in,” she lectured. “You don’t see them that often because I keep you at home, but big cargo ships will come into the harbour with oil and beggars alike. Ever since she was a girl, Mito watched as the little boys held their hands out for money or food since they couldn’t speak our language. Then they would end up starving in the streets. The people would hold a mass funeral, burn their bodies, and spread their ashes into the ocean. Hoping the current would carry their souls home.” 

“She still has nightmares of those boys Gon, nightmares about their skinny bodies and big innocent eyes like yours. And all Mito can do in those dreams is watch the life fade from those beautiful eyes. Mito wants to keep you here because she loves you too much to see you go. If you ended up getting on a boat only to end up begging on the streets or worse it would kill her,” Gon gaped at his Grandma. Letting out a breath he realized he had been holding. Taking his hand, she spoke with a tone of finality. 

“Mito wants to see you happy, it devastates her knowing that she can’t make you truly happy. She wants to let you go so badly but the thought of never seeing you again terrifies her more than you hating her. Because even if you hate her, she knows that you are alive and safe. You understand my love?” with those words, Gon didn’t try to stop his tears this time and began crying in earnest. Loud sobs washed over him as his Grandma held him and rocked him in her arms. They wouldn’t stop, and Gon found himself crying for nearly an hour. Eventually, his Grandma pulled away and cupped his face, wiping away his snot and tears.

“I love you with all my heart Gon, and so does your Aunt Mito. We love you more than anything, don’t you ever doubt that for one second,” she whispered. The twinkle in her eyes returning even brighter than before.

“I know, I know, I know…” Gon repeated, feeling like the worst son in the whole world. With some gentle coaxing, his Grandma fed him the warm pumpkin flan and tucked him under the covers pressing a kiss to his temple. She crept across the room closing his window but leaving the blinds open so the moon could shine through, she left the door a sliver open heading to her own bedroom. Gon closed his eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep with the moon and stars watching over him. 

___

Gon awoke that morning exhausted. Not the kind that made you not want to get up or even open your eyes, but the kind that settled deep in your bones and made your limbs heavy. Still he tested his joints and found that they weren’t too heavy to move. Sitting up he rubbed the leftover tears from his eyes and massaged his face until it wasn’t numb anymore. The sky was a pale blue which meant it was mid-morning, and that meant he slept later than usual. Trudging out of his bed he made his way downstairs stepping heavily on the wooden flooring. His Aunt Mito was nowhere to be found, she probably was already at work, his Grandma sat at the table working on her new embroidery project. 

“Sleep well my love?” she asked as Gon slumped in the chair across from her. 

“Mhm…” he mumbled. She smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling in delight. 

“Teenage boys and their sleep… would you like toast?” 

“Yes, and coffee too please,” Gon replied drowsily. His Grandma smiled even wider, putting the coffee pot on while slathering the bread with butter and placing it inside their toaster oven. There was a comfortable lull in the air, but Gon decided he needed to break it.

“Is Aunt Mito still mad at me?” he asked. His Grandma placed the coffee down in front of him (no sugar or milk) and put a forefinger and thumb to her chin obviously deep in thought.

“I don’t think so, but you should still apologize,” she said, leaving no room for argument. 

“Ok I’ll buy her a gift and head down into town when her shift ends. Want me to pick anything up?” Gon inquired, taking a sip of the coffee. 

“Hmm, go to the general store and pick up a thimble for me, I’ve seemed to have lost my other one,” Gon nodded in affirmation, taking a bite of the warm buttery toast.

“What will you do in the meantime?” his Grandma asked. Gon pondered a moment before grinning brightly. 

“I think I’ll go fishing!” he said. Simple and straightforward. 

“Of course you will,” his Grandma smirked. “It’s good to see you smile again, Gon.” After that the conversation naturally died down and Gon finished munching on his toast and drank the rest of his coffee before brushing his teeth and slipping on a tank top and capris. His Grandma gave him 500 jenny instead of 100 with a wink and a smirk ( _for a treat_ she said conspicuously). Gon giggled with her and took his fishing pole from their shed while waving goodbye to his Grandma. He began to sprint down the dirt road, heading to the lake with the great oak growing right in the middle. 

  
___

The lake was still. Unnaturally still. Although the lake was calm in the early noon hours as the fish swam to the bottom to escape the heat, it was still eerily quiet. Most animals would come out during this time of day either to cool off or have a drink, but no creature even showed its presence. Was it because of the heat? No, although it was hot with the sun’s rays beating on Gon’s shoulders in sultry waves, it wasn’t unbearably hot. His body remained a comfortable temperature even without his hat or the shade of a tree. Still, the lack of life at the lake made his stomach churn uncomfortably. Were there poachers around? Tourists? The animals at Whale Island didn’t take kindly to strangers even if they were friendly, but Gon couldn’t detect any new smells or sounds that would tick him off. Gon glowered slightly, frustrated at the lack of context like it was some elaborate prank or joke he wasn’t involved in. Shuffling back into a sitting position, Gon focused on the task at hand. There wasn’t any movement coming from the water, not even a ripple, but Gon knew that many great bass lived at the bottom of the lake. All he had to do was wait. 

Another moment passed, then a gentle tug at his line. All of a sudden a dark olive fish jumped from the water, it’s mouth attached to the line. Gon wrestled it for a moment before pulling it in with ease. It was a black bass, about the length of his whole arm and as thick as his neck. It flopped around on the hot rocks for a moment before Gon took a small pocket knife from his pants and speared it through the fish’s brain making sure to wiggle it around to destroy it. After the fish went still he took the knife again and cut it underneath the gills to let it bleed out, then he submerged it back in the lake for another 30 seconds to drain the whole fish. Gon repeated this process with all the other fish he caught until he had a sizable haul. He managed to catch 13 fish. 4 black bass, 7 bull trout, 3 yellow perch, and 1 lake sturgeon. The biggest fish was the first black bass he caught while his smallest catch was one of the yellow perch. He let the lake sturgeon go since it was still little, they took a long time to grow. _Just like little boys_ an old fisherman had once taught him.

Gon debated whether to start a fire or not. He could cook the fish and trade them in the market for a gift for Aunt Mito, or he could go home and salt them for preservation. In the end, Gon chose to cook the fish. The black bass and bull trout had a lot of fat on them and that was not good for salting, and although the yellow perch was good for preserving, it would be pointless to make brine for 3 small fish. Whistling to himself, Gon set to work creating a fire on the rocks. He was still a little worried about the lack of life on the lake, especially now that he would be building a fire and the smoke would render his nose useless. However, Gon still trusted his eyesight and hearing even if they were inferior to his nose. Taking the fish and the sturdy stick he found at the edge of the forest, Gon began to roast the fish. He found himself wishing that he had salt or limes to flavour the meat, then he could sell them for even more money, but his lack of foresight failed him yet again. He didn’t dwell on it too much. And once all the fish were cooked to a crispy dark brown, Gon tied a piece of his fishing line around all their mouths and heaved them over his shoulder. He stomped out the fire and trudged into the woods the weight of the fish heavy yet barely a burden on his back. 

It wasn’t until Gon was halfway down the path when he heard voices. They were faint yet agitated. Gon was spooked at first, after all he could barely sense their presence since his nose was still recovering from the smoke. He clenched his fist and got into a stance, but as the voices grew closer, there were only two, he realized they were directed at each other and not him. Jumping into the nearest tree, Gon listened.

“I told you we’d get lost, you should've bought that trail map but you didn’t listen to me,” the first voice spoke. It was light and refined but firm, it sounded the most annoyed out of the pair.

“Please, like you’re any better with a map,” the second voice retorted. Their voice was deeper, more throaty than the other, it sounded stubborn yet embarrassed. Fascinated, Gon climbed higher into the tree and peered down in between the branches. The pair in question were definitely foreigners, the first voice belonged to a short feminine looking man with long yellow hair and strange clothing. Gon’s eyes widened in awe, he had seen many different shades of brown, black, and even red hair, but never before had he seen yellow hair. It looked almost golden the way it glowed in the sunlight. His clothing was just as beautiful, a spotless white shirt and pants with a navy tabard covering his chest, as well as a skirt looking garment that was the same colour. Strange golden patterns covered his clothing, ebbing and flowing over the fabric like a school of golden fish swimming in the deep blue currents of the ocean. A collection of silver rings covered his right hand while a ruby earring would occasionally peek out from his left ear.

Gon had never seen a foreigner like him before and he found himself craving to see the man’s face clearly. Was it as beautiful as the rest of him? Would his features be as elegant and graceful as his movements? Before Gon could spiral further into his mind a loud bark of laughter jolted him out of it. Shaking his head he turned to the other foreigner. He was beautiful too, although handsome would be a better word to describe him. He was tall, very tall. Even from up in the trees Gon could tell the man would’ve towered over everyone in the village. He wore a suit which Gon found quite funny especially since they were on a hike. It was the same navy colour as the other man’s, maybe even a little darker. His tie was a dark teal and he wore tiny sunglasses that Gon found quite strange. He had short darker hair that was styled into spikes like his own. His face must’ve been handsome as well based on his sharp jawline and the stubble lining it. Looking at his movements, Gon reckoned the man was kind and loveable. His limbs were long like a fawn’s and he moved in a way that would make people giggle, but in a good way. All in all, he was strange. A strange and handsome man. By the time Gon had come to that conclusion the pair of travelers were already walking around a bend. Gon found himself leaning further on the branch trying to get one last glimpse but they’re backs had already vanished. 

Gon let out a little puff of air. If they continued on that path they would eventually get to his house which would lead down into the main road. Gon found himself half-wishing they would show up on his doorstep and ask for directions so he could at least get a glimpse of their faces. Climbing down the tree Gon shook his head again and smacked his cheeks leaving red hand shaped marks in their wake. He needed to focus! He still had to buy a thimble for his Grandma and check the evening market for a special present he could get for his Aunt Mito. He even had to sell the fish first before he could buy the present! Ahh! Taking off in a run, Gon took the shortcut back to his house, throwing his fishing rod back in the shed and making sure to take a small chalkboard sign and a bucket with him. He discarded the fish on the porch before running inside grabbing a small rope bag they kept their produce in and filling it with a couple of lemons and a wine bottle filled with sea salt. While he was rummaging through the kitchen drawers for a piece of chalk there came a knock at the door. Puzzled, he found himself wondering who it could be. No one came up to their house unless it was for a favour, and even then people would usually ask Aunt Mito who worked in town. A small part of him was absolutely certain it was the two foreigners though. Creeping towards the door, he found himself jumping when another knock came. There was a wall separating the entryway from the stairs and dining table so he hid behind it as his Grandma answered the door. 

Lo and behold when the door swung open there stood the two strangers from the forest. Gon gasped softly and continued to peek out from the corner of the wall as his Grandma and the taller man began talking.

“Hello ma’am, me and my friend here are a little lost. Do you think you could direct us back to the inn?” he asked with the charm of 1000 men. Looking at his face, Gon was able to confirm his suspicions. The tall man really was handsome. His eyes were warm and the colour of the earth, and his smile was friendly and full of mirth even though he was just asking for directions. His broad shoulders took up most of the doorway as he leaned down to hear his Grandma better. Gon leaned closer to the door to get a better look at him. Next to the tall man was the shorter one who looked quite bored, however even though his eyes looked slightly sunken in, and he had a visible frown on his face he still looked beautiful. His deep grey eyes darted around looking inside their house, holding a mysterious air around them. His features screamed elegance, everything from the even slope of his nose to his smooth pale cheeks made him look like a prince from a fairytale book. Looking at the two men, Gon suddenly felt self conscious of his own appearance. What did he look like right now? His hair was probably full of leaves and dirt with some of it sticking up and the rest down, his shirt was covered in fish blood, and his tan skin full of freckles and blemishes. Gon shrank back behind the wall not wanting to see how unsightly he really was compared to the two men, but he still kept his eyes on the shorter man. 

At this point, the taller man was done asking for directions and just chatting with his Grandma. They spoke fast and enthusiastically and the short man looked even more annoyed much to the latter’s ignorance. Glancing around, the man’s grey eyes eventually landed upon him. Gon startled but was frozen in place by the man’s curious but stoic stare. His eyebrows drew up and his head tilted when Gon did nothing, but he did eventually offer a small smile. It was genuine and held an emotion akin to endearment, and based on how gentle and breakable it was, Gon could tell that the man didn’t smile that often. Not used to that kind of attention, Gon flushed a bright pink before bolting up the stairs to change clothes and escape the situation. By the time he had slipped on a new white tank top and his favourite pair of green shorts, the two foreigners had already left. His Grandma was nowhere to be seen either. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he continued to rifle through the drawers until he eventually found the chalk and a few skewers for the fish. Hopping back outside he found his fish and took off in a sprint towards the market by the harbour. 

Surprisingly enough, Gon didn’t see the two men on the pathway leading to his house. Did they run back? No that didn’t make sense. Maybe they took a different path? Gon frowned again, there was no other path leading into town besides the one he was walking down right now. Whatever the case may be, Gon paid no mind and set foot into the harbour market, setting up his “stall” at the very end of the row. Beside him sat a jewelry merchant, Gon eyed the necklaces and bracelets curiously watching as glass beads and crystals alike shimmered and refracted in the sunlight. The man who ran the stall was obviously a foreigner as well based on the jingle of coins in his pockets whenever he shifted, yet Gon could tell he was an experienced foreigner. The way the man carried himself exuded charisma and skill, his eyes narrowed in concentration, ready to pounce on anybody who would be willing to listen to him. His stall was decorated with vibrant and elaborate silks with bold colours like crimson and violet. Gold and silver string held it together while the mahogany bench was filled to the brim with trinkets like rings and charms. Gon looked at his own setup in comparison and felt a sense of dread. All he had was a chalkboard sign and a bucket to display his fish, still even if he didn’t have any fancy silks or colourful jewelry to sell, he still had his rustic charm and innocent smile. Screw expensive displays or luxurious goods, Gon would sell all of his fish on his own. Nodding in determination he scribbled some basic prices on the beat up chalkboard — _500 jenny for a small fish, 750 jenny for a medium fish, and 1000 jenny for a large fish._ Skewering the fish, he then placed them in the bucket and waited. 

___

  
  


It wouldn’t be until late afternoon that Gon would be down to his last two fish. Many fishermen and locals who knew Gon would pass by his stall and offer him their money with enthusiasm or gently decline but wish him good luck. His social skills and natural affinity with reading the atmosphere allowed him to sell even the big fish which was often hard to do. Even the merchant next to him looked on in quiet envy as Gon naturally swayed people into buying the fish while offering lemons and salt for free. But now, Gon now sat on the pavement with his eyes closed, enjoying the salt scented breeze. The sun was still high in the sky but was now beginning to descend behind him. 

Another few minutes pass by before a shadow blocks the sunlight he was basking in. Opening his eyes Gon gasped and reeled back at who was in front of him. It was the man from the forest! He stood in front of Gon with a neutral smile on his face before pointing to himself. 

“Hello, my name is Kurapika. Can I buy some fish?” He asked. The man, now known as Kurapika, watched in amusement as Gon brightened with awe, his previous shyness seemingly melting away.

“Mhm! Would you like one or two? I only have two bull trout left so at most you’ll be paying 1500 jenny.” Gon didn’t know what came over him, but seeing Kurapika up close and speaking to him with kindness made his fears that he saw Gon as dirty or unsightly melt away. 

“I’ll take two. One for me and one for my companion,” Kurapika responded. 

“Right! Would you like salt and lemon juice? You don't have to pay extra.” 

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Taking this as his cue, Gon cut open one of the lemons and squeezed the fresh juice onto the fish, watching as the liquid slid off the leathery skin. Then he took a pinch of the coarse sea salt and sprinkled it on top. Kurapika handed him his money and took the two skewers. Gon watched as he bit down on one, his face contorting slightly as he seemed to get more lemon and salt than fish in his mouth. However the flavours eventually mellowed out and Kurapika found himself thoroughly enjoying the smoky flavour of the meat coupled with the tang of fresh lemon and the zest of sea salt. Kurapika ate the rest of his fish in the company of Gon as they chatted lightly about each other’s curiosities. 

“Why did you stop on Whale Island?” Gon asked as Kurapika finished biting at the skewer. 

“I am only here to rest for a few days. I am a treasure hunter and my companion is a doctor. I’m currently looking for the Scarlet Eyes, they are a pair of rubies said to be the most beautiful gems in the whole world. They originally belonged to a small clan called the Kurta who lived in the land of Lukso. However their beauty is what led to the Kurta clan being slaughtered for the prize of owning them. Now rumours have arisen that the Scarlet Eyes are said to be hidden away in a temple within the Kankin Empire,” Kurapika spoke passionately yet quietly. Gon found himself clinging onto every single word. “I want those eyes Gon, more than anything else.” In that moment Gon felt a connection between himself and Kurapika. _I want those eyes, more than anything._ Gon knew how it felt. To want something so bad that you’d be willing to do anything, go anywhere, in order to achieve it. 

A pause fell between them and Gon piped up with an occasional statement or two. Only a few more words were exchanged before Kurapika stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes making sure not to drop the other fish. 

“Thank you for the fish Gon, Leorio will surely appreciate it,” he affirmed. 

“Leorio?” Gon inquired. A nostalgic and affectionate smile graced Kurapika’s features.

“My companion,” he simply stated. And with that Kurapika turned away and walked down the harbour into the town, his pace as graceful as ever. Gon couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. He hoped he would meet Kurapika once more. 

___

  
  


Packing up his things, Gon counted 10750 jenny in his pocket from all the fish. He smiled, hoping it was enough for a pendant for his Aunt Mito. But first, he skipped to the general store downtown where he’d be able to buy the thimble. The sun now began to set over the horizon, painting the white plaster houses yellow, pink, and orange while the Egyptian blue roofs turned a light sapphire. Opening the shop door, Gon found three other shoppers looking at ropes, bags of sugar, and metal hooks. The shopkeeper greeted him and pointed him to the sewing supplies. Gon took his time ambling over, looking and feeling the tightly wound fibres of the ropes and the sturdy handles of the hatchets. Remembering the extra jenny his Grandma had given him he picked out a homemade chocolate bar that the shopkeeper's wife had made — which was only 300 jenny. Then he picked two of the shiniest thimbles out of the basket next to the needles and thread. 

Paying and exiting the shop, Gon rushed back to the harbour in hopes of catching the merchant he sat next to earlier that day and seeing if he could buy something. Luckily he was still there, and Gon confidently walked up to the stand knowing what he was already going to buy.

“Hello young man,” the merchant greeted him. There was something sly in the man’s gaze like Gon was an innocent rabbit and he was a clever fox waiting to pounce. “I am Kiriko of Zaban City, what may I interest you in today?” 

“I want to buy this pendant,” Gon stated, pointing at a stone. It was a glossy golden brown gem in the shape of a teardrop. When Gon saw it, he knew his Aunt would love it since it matched her eyes. 

“Ahh… I see you have very fine tastes, as this is pure amber from the mines of the Mimbo Republic. A stone of this quality and size will run you about… 50000 jenny,” Kiriko declared. Gon’s face dropped in disappointment, he could always buy his Aunt something different but Gon really wanted the pendant. If he were his Aunt or Grandma he would’ve started bargaining for a lower price, and although he knew some basic techniques he never had the heart to do it, he always felt too bad. Preparing to ask the price of a small golden ring, Gon was interrupted by an insulted voice.

“50000 jenny!? That’s much too expensive!” 

___

  
  


When all was said and done, the man who had come to his aid handed Gon the little gift box with a grin. 

“Thank you! Mister…?” 

“Mister Leorio,” 

“Thank you Mister Leorio!” Gon chirped. “My Aunt will be very happy with her gift!” Leorio waved him off with a blush on his face.

“D-don’t worry about it okay? I meant what I said. 50000 jenny is much too expensive for an amber pendant,” he stuttered. “You’re a good kid for spending your own money on your Aunt like that.” 

“Well, we got into an argument yesterday and I wanted to apologize and make up for it,” Gon explained, rocking on his heels. Leorio only hummed and ruffled his hair. 

“Must’ve got into a pretty big argument if you’re buying a gift and apologizing,” he laughed.

“Mm I guess so,” Gon mumbled. Leorio eyed him contemplatively before kneeling down to his eye level.

“Listen kid, I’m not gonna lie, you seem like an interesting person to be around. Me and my companion are here for two more days before we leave at dawn on the third day, how would you like to show us around some time?” 

You really mean that?” Gon exclaimed, eyes shimmering with hope. 

“Of course I do,” he paused, taking out a pen and notepad. “Me and my companion are staying at the Silver Dolphin Inn, we’re in room 403 if they don’t let you in, ask for Leorio Paladiknight,” he explained while handing Gon a piece of paper. Folding it, Gon placed it in his pocket.

“When can I come over?” He inquired.

“Whenever you want,” 

“Okay, thank you so much!” Gon beamed. Leorio beamed as well, excrement laced within his features. But before they got the chance to say goodbye, another voice interrupted them.

“Gon! Who are you talking to?” It was his Aunt Mito back from work. Her hair was displaced from her bun and she still wore her company apron from the fish canning factory. 

“Oh Aunt Mito, this is Leorio! He helped me bargain today!” Gon assured. Leorio rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Mito,” he greeted.

“No need for formalities Leorio, you can drop the ‘Miss’ but thank you for taking care of Gon, I know he can be a bit energetic at times,” 

“Aunt Mito!” Gon whined. She only chuckled in response, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“It’s no trouble Mito, I actually find his energy refreshing,” he remarked. 

“Well that is good to know, come on Gon, let’s go have dinner,” 

“Mhm! Bye Leorio!” Gon shouted as they began to walk towards the dirt road. Leorio waved before sauntering off into an alleyway. 

Gon’s eyes glittered with a newfound hope. These strangers, no, Leorio and Kurapika. They seemed much more interesting than any merchant or fisherman Gon had ever met. They had secrets, a hint of adventure lingering in their presence. And as Gon treaded on the dirt path, he found himself wishing that tomorrow would come sooner.

  
 _When was the last time that happened?_ He thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly mention this in the tags, but as you could tell this is going to be a slower paced fic with lot's of dialogue and inner thoughts, I hope my descriptive detail keeps you from falling asleep but I will try and add some action elements later into this fic. 
> 
> I don't have an update schedule as I'm doing school full-time (I have two AP classes ouch) but my goal is to get another chapter uploaded by the end of the month. I also haven't beta read this yet so if there are any grammatical issues or inconsistencies, those should be fixed by the end of the week.
> 
> Any questions, suggestions, and comments would be wonderful!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)


End file.
